Silver Wishes
by NolieCelia
Summary: What happens when a young girl joins Luke and his friends? Will it change anything for the better, or the worse? Rated T for safety!


**A/N: Hi viewers :D This is my very first fanfiction (that I've posted), so it might not be the best out there. But I still hope you all enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: As long as I hope and dream and wish... Tales of the Abyss doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Namco!**

I wake up from a dreamless sleep. Lifting my head off of the book that I was using as I pillow, I get up. I yawn, stretch out, and open my study door to go to breakfast with my brother and sister. When I get to the table, my sister, Noelle, and my brother, Ginji are already there. Yawning, I take a seat at the table that my Grandfather uses for meetings.

"About time, Sophie. We thought that you would sleep forever!" Noelle says.

"Mm." I say, my mouth full of the pancakes that I begin eating.

"Sophie, I'm taking the Albiore One out today for a fly around the highlands." I nearly spit out my juice, but quickly swollow it before I can. The Meggiora Highlands are dangerous. He could very well fall out of the sky within five minutes! I open my mouth to protest these things, but getting cut off by Noelle before I can.

"Sophie, he'll be okay. There's a distress signal, and if it goes off then we'll send in our rescue team!" Noelle soothes. I scratch my elbow and sigh.

"What if he falls splat out of the sky? What if the rescue team doesn't make it in time? What'll you two do then?" I find myself on my feet before I can stop myself.

"The chances of me falling are a million to one."

"Uh-huh." I say sarcasticly. I scrap my plate clean with my fork and begin going up the stairs. "I have to go work on something. See you later guys. And Ginji! Don't you even _dare_ go up to the highlands!" Closing the door behind me, I sit down at my desk and begin tinkering with my tools and writing things down at the chalkboard on the left side of the room. I push my silvery hair behind my right ear and write down my lastest discovery. I'm making a Launcher in case Ginji doesn't listen and goes to the Highlands anyway. And if he falls, the rescue team can secure the Albiore with it. Brilliant, right? I know... I'm always brilliant. "Number-two screws..." I look at my screws to make sure I have the right ones, and put them in the Launcher.

"Sophie!" A distiant voice calls. I finish the launcher before I reply.

"What?" I answer.

"Come downstairs, please!" Grandmother Tamara calls.

"Okay! Hang on!"

"Now!"

"I said hold on!"

"Sophie, NOW!"

"FINE!" I bellow. I run downstairs to find Tamara, Granddad Iemon, Aston, Noelle, and a group of people. One of them has short red hair, and reminds me of a God-General named Asch, and another has light brown hair with side bangs. There are more, but I can't go on and on like, oh this is blah blah blah.

"This is my Granddaughter, Sophie." Tamara says as she points at me. "Sophie, this is Tear," she points at the girl with light brown hair. "Luke," she points at the red-head. "Colonel-"

"Jade Curtiss." I finish. Everybody glares at me. "I read a lot of books." Tamara recalls the rest of them, but the one that's around my age is Anise Tatlin. The most interesting one is Fon Master Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei.

"They're here because they need the Flightstone." Iemon says.

"Then go tell Ginji that they need it." I murmur, but knowing the reply.

"Ginji went for a test flight." I roll my eyes. That idiot!

"Well, then... Is he still out?" I say hopefully.

"Well... He crashed in the Meggiora Highlands." Noelle says. "We're worried so... They're going out to Meggiora Highlands to rescue him."

"Sophie, they'll need your Launchers." Aston says.

"No. They won't know how to work them!" I snap. "I'm going too!"

"But you can't fight!" Tamara yells.

"I might not be able to fight but... I can heal."

"Uh... Iemon, sir, it would be useful to have the creator of the Launcher help... And besides, he _is_ her brother." Luke says. I smile widely. Nobody's ever defended me before, except maybe Ginji.

"Yes! Please! Please Iemon! I really want to go on the team to rescue Ginji!"

"Fine. It'd be good that somebody can use the Launchers." Aston says. I smile and mouth the word, _yes!_

"Okay! Then let's go!" I smile at Anise and we leave the Meeting Hall.

"Hi! What do you do? I'm a Fon Master Guardian! I'm Anise! But you know that. Gloomietta is Gloomy, Asch is weird, Van's causing trouble, Ion's cool, I'm hungery, and you created launchers!" I look at Anise with wide eyes.

"Is she... Always this energetic?" I ask.

"Yep." a guy named Guy says.

"Oh, I'm Sophie!" I hold out my hand to shake his, but he slides back. Seriously slides. "Is there a problem?" I ask, looking at my hands.

"Gaah!" He trembles.

"Um... Guy?" I ask. "He's always like this?"

"Only to women." Natalia says.

"Hmm. Well, let's go!" I say, sing-song.

**A/N: It was alot shorter then I thought... But I wanted to finish it to see what you all think, if it's really worth writing or not! ;) I hope you all have positve comments... If you do, then I'll happily continue writing new chapters! Oh, and Sophie is a young inventress from Sheridan, if you didn't notice... I might revise this later. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
